I'm Starving
by OneHUGEvirginia
Summary: Sam wakes up in the middle of the night...and her being Sam is starving,of course. Will Sam just being famished lead to something even more significant that she ever thought? Will just being starving change her entire point of view of...Everything? SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks!

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

(SAM'S POV)

I awoke to the sound of a raging storm outside. Geez. I look at the clock and groan. UGHH. Seriously? It's 5:29 AM. What the heck is wrong with me? I usually sleep like I'm dead. I decided that it was just my hunger that woke me up…maybe…. Oh who cares! I'm always hungry! I slunk out of my bed lazily, and walked to my kitchen. Nothing. Jack. Wow, mom. And you wonder why I eat so much at the Shay's. I was STARVING at this point, so I just started franticly searching anywhere for a sign of a crumb. CRAP! My stupid mother spends our food money on freaking liquor and her boyfriends! Well what the heck am I supposed to do? Go to the Shay's? No. Why? Because Spencer found some stupid alarm system or something at the junkyard, and of course is using it because it's "coolio", or however he would say it. Can't go out, like I said, my mother is an idiot when it comes to money. Why do you think Carly has to pay for my smoothies and stuff all the time? Then, one thing passed through my mind. The last resort. _**Freddie. **_No, no no noooo nooo noooooooo. But then again… I was _desprate. _What? My mom never feeds me! And I mean NEVER. She just doesn't think about it. Ok, ok okayyy. If I go to Freddie's then I can just pick his lock and steal some food and be out. Ok. I'm going. I tried to move but my feet just stayed cemented to the floor. Why am I so nervous about being near Freddie,? I mean, he's a DORK. FREDDORK. More like Fredstudd. WoAHHHH. NOooo. No. I mean, yeah he is charming, and has grown into his body quite much over the years, and has those chocolate eyes that just make me….WAIT AHHH! STOP ITT! **HE. IS. A. NUB. ** What part of that do I NOT understand? Oh yeah. All of it.

I walked silently down the cold, wet streets of Seattle with my raincoat on, not even bothering to run. I was deep in thought, and there was no shaking me out of it. I was thinking about a certain nerd, with a familiar pair of soft, brown eyes. What's wrong with me? I feel like I just got hit by a truck, and am now in this state of….bliss. I am so confused right now. Just yesterday, I took a fatcake I had frozen and threw it at him, which knocked him down in surprise, giving me just enough time to retrieve it, and stuff it down his pants. Poor fatcake. Now, here I am, a warm feeling in my stomach from just an image in my mind of him. Oh great, I'm here. I stare at the entrance to the Bushwell Plaza, and wonder if I should just turn around and go back to sleep. No, I can't I'm wayyy to hungry. I walk inside the dark lobby, relieved that it's to late for Lewbert to be at his desk. I step into the elevator, feeling it slowly taking me up with a gentle shake. I get to floor 8 and step out sleepily. I was getting sleepier and hungrier with every step. I walked straight up to apartment 8D, picked the lock casually, and * click* the door unlocks, suddenly. As quietly as I can, open the door and close it gingerly, careful not to make any sound, what so ever. I look up from the door and there lies on the couch, a familiar nub. My mouth drops open at the sight. He sits there, asleep with his hand in a box of lucky charms (sugar free of course, stupid Mrs. Benson.) and his hair is messed up, in a very attractive way…OH SHUT UP SAM! He stirs a little, making my breathing stop. I watch him carefully, just to make sure he doesn't wake up. I hear him mutter something but I couldn't understand it. I decide I need to get food and get out ASAP. I walk slowly to the fridge slowly but surely and I carefully open it. My eyes grow wide. I see a large ham, and a little less than half way drunken fatshake. Mmmmmm. I didn't know the Benson's even supported the fat cake business. I sleepily pull out the ham, and fatshake and devour them in a matter of minutes. Yep. The whole ham. To bad Benson, I am Sam. "Sammm sammmmmm,…" I hear Freddie murmer. Hell. Helllll. He sees me! I spin around quickly, and to my surprise, he is still asleep. He's dreaming about.. me? What? Why the heck would he be dr…" SAM! WAIT!," Freddie half shouts in his sleep. I just watch silently as my body feels like it's falling asleep. I need to get home before I … "Sam, I know you hate me but, I just want you to know that sssssss...," Freddie slurs. What the hell was he dreaming about me? Freddie starts talking again "Sam I love you, and I always have, you love me too. I can feel it, anddddd I love you I love youuu…" That's when I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. ENJOY.**

(Freddie's POV)

I woke to a loud crash coming from the kitchen. I was startled by this and, I involuntarily jumped up, as if I hadn't been sleeping at all. I swiftly walked into the kitchen to see what produced the commotion, and I saw lying there, what completely surprised me in every way. Sam. She was lying on the floor, completely knocked out. What the HELL? I quickly knelt down to see if she was okay, and unfortunately, she wasn't. She had blood coming out of the side of her head. She must of fell or something and hit the corner of the counter. My instinct clicked in from there, and I scooped her in my arms, planning to carry her to my room and care for her in there. She was light as a feather, very unexpected, because of all the processed meat and stuff she eats. I gently placed her on my bed, and ran into the bathroom to get a towel. I came back in a matter of seconds with the towel and lifted her head up gingerly, and put the towel underneath it. I brushed her golden curls carefully out of her face, and just sat there like a creeper, admiring her beauty. Yep. I said beauty. I've always thought Sam was beautiful , I mean why do you think I gave her the nick name PRINCESS Puckett? Because it would irritate her? No. I know I know… I "LOVE" CARLY. Absolutely nottttt. I mean yeah, I had a little crush on her, but I was making it a way bigger deal than it really was. The first time I even met Sam she claimed she hated me, and I am pretty sure she does. I _THINK. _Maybe not….Maybe yeah… UGHH! So confusing! All I know is that the first time I laid eyes on her, I knew she was special. The only girl in the world for me. You know what they say, opposites attract, or in Sam's case, attack. Why is she even here in the first place at 6:00 AM? Oh well. That's Sam for you. Unpredictable. That's one of the many things I love about her. I thought about all this as I gently cleaned her cut (which thank God wasn't deep.) and wrapped it in gauze. When I finished my work, I studied her a little more. I never knew how stunning she actually was. She was like.. a work of art….. with a gauze and a bloody head that is. Right now, I was exhausted, and I knew Sam was too, so I just laid next to the bed, on the floor, and fell into a deep, sweet, sleep.

"_FREDFACE._ DIPTHONG. **FREDDIE!"** You can guess who woke me up with those "sweet" words. I finally opened my eyes at the sound of my real name. I looked up from the floor at a blurry, but beautiful sight of a familiar face. Once I woke up a little more, I slowly got up from the floor, to find Sam staring face to face with me, with her caotic blue orbs. I felt my heart beat a little faster as she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Freddie," Sam breathed. "I gotta get outta here, your mom is going to burst into flames if she sees me here." She whispered softly. "No, you don't have to go, she is working now, her shift started at 4 AM, she works at a hospital," I spoke almost breathlessly. You could cut the tension in this room with a knife. "You want ME to stay here with you? I doubt it, I mean, thanks for the bandaging and stuff, but I don't wanna bother you anymore, really," Was she being _polite_? "Sam, you're welcome, anytime. You are one of my best friends. I'd do anything for you," I said sincerely. Whoops. That might have been a little too intense. "Or Carly….." She added softly. "Well yeah, I mean she's like a sister to me, that's all she will ever be. You know?" I said truthfully. "Really? I thought you were like madly in love with her or whatever." She stated slowly. I started getting a little bit frustrated, I just wanted to shout, I LOVE YOU, OKAY? "No Sam, that was a stupid, stupid, STUPID crush alright? I'm over it. COMPLETELY," I stated firmly with a smirk on my face. That was out thing. We always smirked at each other, and I love it. "OKAYY. No need to get your underpants in a knot, Mr. Defensive," she said firmly with a smirk on her face, followed by a HARD punch in my leg. There's the real Sam.

**Hope you liked it. Chapter 3 coming tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay guys, here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

(SAM'S POV)

Well, I woke up to a pleasant surprise. Benson had wrapped a bandage around my head and let me sleep in his bed, and hasn't complained at all about me eating his food. "Uhh, Freddie, can I ask you a question?" I asked rather politely. Usually I just said whatever I felt like saying, but right now for some confusing reason it mattered. "Shoot." He simply commanded. "Why are you being so….nice , and like, actually caring about me? I mean, I thought you HATED me," I said softly. "Sam, I've never HATED you, and I never will. Yeah, you can be obnoxious sometimes, and bitter, and sarcastic…" I glared at him, just wanting him to get to the point, and he got the message. "Okay okayy. The point is, you are one of my best friends, and I will always care about you…. I even feel myself being closer to you than I am to Carly…." He added, hesitantly. I just stared into his warm, Hershey bar eyes, and sighed, softly. "Thanks…for….everything," I breathlessly choked out. What the heck is wrong with me, I feel all… GIRLY. UGhhhhhhhh… the things this boy can do to me. "Anytime, day, hour, or moment. I'm always here," he said sincerely. Right then, I knew, I wanted him. I wanted this **GEEK. **I didn't even notice us subconsciously moving closer, and closer, and closer. I was less than inches away from his pale, pink lips. This was going to happen. Just a little closer. In my mind I'm counting down the seconds, the tension was unbearable. 4…3…2… Out of nowhere he pulls me into a tight hug. Crap. Wow, Benson. Wait, I wanted to kiss him? YES. YES YOU DID….UGHH. After a few moments of embracing one another, he steps gingerly away. "You're still hungry aren't you?" he says with a smirk on his face. I smirk as well, he knows me oh too well. "When am I not hungry?" I say actually curious of his answer. "When either the world is ending, or you are DEATHLY, DEATHLY ill," he said truthfully. "Can we eat something?" I asked. "DO YOU WANT fat free veggie pancakes?" he asked. "You know, I would enjoy those and everything, but I'm just not really feelin em right now." I said sarcasticly. He picked up his wallet and headed for the door, leaving me in his apartment wondering what the heck he was doing. He pokes his head in like 5 seconds later and asks "You comin?" I follow closely behind, just happy that I was going to spend some time with him. You know, I think I'm done being confused. I think this could happen. He doesn't like Carly, and he's doesn't have girl. So, maybe it's okay for me to like him. In fact, I'm going to say it, in my head of course. I Samantha Puckett, like Fredward The Nerd Benson. Scratch that. I.. am in _love _with him. That's right. Love. Love is strange, ain't it? Heck, in my case, it's the most bizarre thing ever. But its real, and I want it. After all, love is the closest thing we have to magic. Who wouldn't want magic?

(FREDDIE'S POV)

Spending the day with Sam has been amazing. It has been like watching fireworks on the Fourth of July. We first, went to Groovie Smoothies, and T-Bo made me and Sam blush madly when he offered us the "couples smoothie". After we were done with THAT embarrassment, which I had to admit I liked a lot, we pulled a few pranks. I actually enjoy pranks, especially when they're with Sam. We sat on the top of the Seattle Grand Movie Theater roof (Don't ask me how we got up there, all Sam.) and threw balloons filled with elmer's glue at people as they walked out. Haha, Sam, oh how I love her. Yep. Throughout this day, I have fallen deeper, and deeper in love with her. The way her blue eyes changed and became brighter when she laughed, her loose blonde curls that were mysteriously soft, bounced around as she walked, her curves, EVERYTHING about her. I even fell in love with her impossible personality. Unpredictable, abrasive, Sam. I wouldn't have it any other way, whether she punches me or laughs with me, or stuffs a frozen fatcake down my pants, I wouldn't change ANYTHING about her, and that's saying A LOT. I honestly almost kissed her over a hundred times today, and I swear she's almost kissed me a bunch too. Call me crazy, but I really think she feels something different about us, too. Something _better_ about us. I know I do. "What is that nerdly little brain of yours thinkin about?" she asked obviously trying to insult me, not knowing I felt the sincerety behind the question. "You honestly want to know?" I asked with an uneasy smile as we approached the Bushwell Plaza. "Yeah yeah, don't be all dramatic just hit me with it." She said licking the icecream cone I had bought her, I could have sworn this was a date. "Okay_**….. **_I was just thinking about …well….," I jut decided to grow a pair, and spit it out. "_**You."**_I said with a smile, that soon faded, when I noticed Sam looking all dizzy. "Sam, Sam! You okay! Her icecream cone dropped to the floor, and she looked like she was going to puke. An expected reaction… Her eyelids looked like they were growing heavy. I took her hand and felt an electric surge go through my body, a pleasant one. She must've felt it to, because her caotic blue eyes widened, and she fainted. I leapt onto ground to catch her and was successful. Her light body fell into my arms, and her beautiful curls hung off of my arms. I was panicking now. My adrenaline started to rush and I scooped her bridal style in my arms. I rushed her 8 blocks to the Seattle Intense Care Center. I never even broke a sweat. I had been going to a gym every other day ever since I started fencing. Looks like it paid off. As I quickly approached the S.I.C.C. I ran into the building and 2 hours later I found myself in her hospital room waiting anxiously with Carly and Spencer. " WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE WERE YOU TWO ALL FREAKING DAY! I THOUGHT SAM WAS IN JAIL AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOUR MOM WENT CRAZY! (she already is crazy, just a thought to myself) NO ANSWERS FROM EITHER OF YOU ALL DAY, AND HERE WE ARE IN HER **HOSPITAL ROOM!"** Carly spat her words out at me like a poisonous venom. "Carly… I'm sorry. We just didn't think about it. We were having to much fun NOT FIGHTING." I said this truthfully. The entire day I hadn't thought at all about Carly. It was just me and Sam's day. "AND, it's not like we were gone 2 weeks or something… we were just hanging out." I regretted saying that a little… great here comes more yelling. "SINCE WHEN DO YOU TWO _HANG OUT_? I MEAN WHAT THE HECK! UGHHH…..okay… okayy. Deep breath Carly." She said, finally relaxing. "I dunno. It just _happened…_ and to be perfectly honest, I had an amazing day." I said truthfully. "That's great Freddie…" she said with a hint of annoyance. Sam lay there breathing slowly, eyes shut. The doctor said she had suffered from this type of problem before. He said this is an issue in which a person faints constantly, which is usually been caused be hitting ones head numerous amounts of times. I felt bad after he said that, so asked him if hitting your head only once would cause this. He said that that is physically impossible, and she would have had to of hit her head 10 or more severe times for this problem to occur. When had she hit her head THAT bad so many other times? Carly found herself asking the same question. What was going on with her? My thoughts were interrupted by a faint coughing coming from a certain blonde headed demon that I happen to be in love with. "Hey Sammy, Carly's gotcha." Carly spoke, self satisfied. "nnNo.. Fr.. fr.." she choked out softly, as I looked at her damaged head. I frowned to myself with sadness. "What are you trying to say Sam? Sam?" Carly asked intently holding her best friend's hand. "Nnnno Carlsss, I…I ..want Fr… Freddieee…." She managed to speak, leaving me breathless, but extatic. Carly made a face that looked like a mix of disgust and betrayal. I just walked over there, without any hesatation, and grabbed her soft hand. I felt the electric rush wash over me again, and this time, I smiled. Sam felt it too because she grinned widely, flashing her pearly whites, with her eyes still closed. My smile faded into a look of guilt when I saw Carly just staring at us, her mouth hanging open, and her eyes the size of grapefruits. I felt kinda bad but I completely forgot when Sam squeezed my hand a little. My heart was racing, and I just sat there grinning at her like an idiot. She barely opened her indescribable blue eyes and mouthed to me, 'Thank You.'

**YAY! That was A looonngg one! What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! I'll update again tomorrow. Thanks guys! ~~~oHv~~~~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, trying to stay faithful, so here is chapter 4 right when I promised it. Don't freak out if I don't update tomorrow, this story will go on. I promise I won't abandon it. So please keep reading! Thanks! **

**Don't own anything):**

**Chapter 4**

(CARLY'S POV)

Ok, WHAT is going on? We just brought Sam home from the HOSPITAL! Which, thank God we were able to take her to my apartment tonight, and she didn't have to spin the night there. Anyways, back to me slowly going INSANE! Freddie, holding Sam's hand? Carrying her 8 blocks without even breaking a sweat? Oh, this is a good one, SPENDING THE WHOLE DAY TOGETHER, WITH NO FIGHTS? WHAT AM I MISSING! Whoooo, okay, okay. Lets just calm down a bit, Carly. I mean, what is going on here? I just feel so, I dunno, left out. Just YESTERDAY, Sam stuffed a frozen fatcake down Freddie's pants! Today, she's asking for him, and holding his hand. Okay, what crazy universe have we entered! The thing that is really confusing is that now, Sam is lying on my couch, with a bandage on her head (poor Sam) eating beef jerky, just smiling wildly at Freddie, and he's smiling at her. Just at this moment I realize something. They look so…..perfect. They just look so happy, after spending almost 4 years at each other's throats, I never noticed how much chemistry they had. His brown eyes collided with her blue ones, her wild, blonde hair was completely rebelling against his clean cut, brown hair. She was shorter, he was taller. He was weaker, she was stronger (I think…). In every way they were opposites. But, in order to power a battery you need a positive, and negative side. Maybe the whole "opposites attract" thing wasn't a load of crap. "You guys gonna do that all day?" I ask with a smile, finally realizing the truth. They both just blushed madly and looked away from each other. I laughed to myself, slightly feeling bad for wrecking the moment. "Uhh, no Carls, Freddie's just such a dork…it makes me act weird sometimes…"(**A/N idon't wanna fight quote, haha.)** She spluttered out, still blushing. Freddie didn't even care, he just kept on smiling. I just rolled my eyes, still in shock of what I just realized.

(SAM'S POV)

Well, this isn't good at all. I'm going to somehow explain to Freddie and Carly, why I've been hit so many times in my head without them totally freaking out…. The truth is, my mom gets drunk, a lot. When she gets drunk, she doesn't now what she's doing and is all bazurk. Shes done countless, horrible things to me, like when she smashed a vodka bottle against my head, or when she's let one of her boyfriends throw me into a wall. Why do you think I have to be so tough all the time? Why do you think I want to have someone who will stay by my side at all times? Why do you think I NEVER go home and I'm always at Carly's? I always thought my body was tough enough to handle whatever my mom did to me. Evidently not. Now, I have this stupid problem, with of all things…fainting! The bright side is, the doc said, if I keep the sensitive part of my head, that has been hit so much cared for, and let the spot heal, I will not faint again. So basicly all I heard him say was, 'stay at Carly's stay at carly's'. So, that's what I'm going to do. I've decided I'm not going to tell Carls quite yet about my 'mother issues' unless she or Freddie asks, then I have no choice. "Spencer, realy!" Carly yells out in frustration. "I need to be here with Sam and take care of her!" She states, making me feel loved. "I'm sorry kiddo! I really didn't know! I'm sorry!" Spencer says shamefully. "Woahh, daddy what is goin on here?" I say. "Spencer got a call from my granddad, who said it's 'mandatory' that me and Spencer go to his stupid little family reunion, he has planned in Yakima! UGHH! I HATE YAKINMA!" she explains, annoyed. That's when I started to panic. I couldn't go home! My mom would NOT even try to take care of me! She must've caught the look of worry on my face because she said "Uhh, maybe Freddie can take care of you! Yeah! That would be great, you to said you were getting along now, so why not?" She said enthusiasticly. I really did have no problem with that, I actually got butterflies in my stomach when she said it. The only problem is, Freddie wouldn't wanna do that for me…I mean he just wouldn't. "That's a good idea and all Carls but.." Right then he barged in and said, "Hey, I overheard what you said, and I would love to! Is it okay with you Sam?" he asked. Unbeleiveable. He surprises me again. Darn him. "Uhh yeah, Fredbag, I mean, I'm fine you, really don't have to-" "I want to." He interrupted. He just stood there with his stupid nerd face, gleaming at me with a smile. Wow, my heart is beating unhealthily fast. Stupid Freddie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy. Looks like I did get to update today! Hope this is good! **

**ENJOY!**

**Don't own anything ):**

**Chapter 5**

(FREDDIE'S POV)

It was my first day of taking care of Sam, just the two of us today. I was making a quick run to groovie smooties before I headed over to Carly's to pick me and Sam up some smoothies. I headed up to the counter to tell T-Bo my order. After a while of pointlessly arguing with him about why I didn't want to by cotton candy he had shoved onto a stick (don't ask me how), the usual, I walked out, making a beeline to Bushwell Plaza. As I got closer, I got more nervous about what I was going to do. I was going to tell Sam how I felt, whether she returned the feelings or not (probably not). Ideas were racing through my brain, do I say it like this, do I say it like that, how do I say it without throwing up from nervousness? You know, the usual "I'm about to tell the girl I'm in love with how I feel thoughts." I was shaken out of my thoughts when I was already at the door of Carly's apartment. I was so deep in thought, I don't even remember getting here, I could have wandered into the street for all I know. I took a massive deep breath, and slowly turned the knob of the door. I walked in cautiously, making sure not to slam the door. There she was, sprawled out on the couch, with a sleeping spell on her. I smiled, and walked into the kitchen, quietly, setting down the smoothies. I walked back over and glanced at her. She looked like sleeping beauty right now, and all I wanted to do, was wake her up the way sleeping beauty was woken up by her prince. A kiss. Not yet. I walked slowly over to her and sat down. I gently rubbed her shoulder, to wake her up. I swear my heart skipped a beat when she slowly opened her crystal clear pools of blue. She looked right at me and gave me a huge smile. "Hey, Sam. Brought you a smoothie. You want it?" I asked softly. "Duh, Fredward. What kind did you get me? It better be good." She said with a smirk on her face, as she stretched out her limbs. I didn't even care about how rude that was, because that's Sam, and I love everything about her, her abrasive, rude, fatcake eating, behavior. I smiled at her as she rubbed her hands together and walked into the kitchen. She sipped her smoothie, squinting her eyes, as if she were a professional chef tasting a gormet dish, making sure it was just right. Typical Sam. "Blueberry Blitz, well done Freddly." She said, going in for another sip of her smoothie. "Only the best for Princess Puckett." I said all flirty, that's right, I was flirting with Sam Puckett. And I'm loving it. She rolled her eyes with a smile, and a blush on her face, followed by a soft (in Sam's standards) punch in the arm. "Cute." I said sarcasticly, with a frown on my face. She just laughed and punched me again, this time, harder. I punched her back, but lightly of course. "HA HA. YOU SUCK. You punch like a dead person." She laughed. "I don't hit princesses hard," I said, a smirk on my face. She went into a fit of laughter, and I couldn't help but join in because if her contagious laugh. We were soon on the floor laughing so hard, I swear all the breath in my lungs were gone. The thing that made it so funny, was the irony. Sam was the least polite and proper person in the world. Regardless, she was still a princess in my eyes. Out of nowhere Sam just tackles me, pinning me down. I quickly, and easily get out of her grip, trading places with her. We were both breathing heavy, and she looked at me and said "Woah. When.. did you….. like .." "I've always been stronger than you, Sam. I just let you win, because I don't want to embarrass you, and I dunno…. Call me crazy but…. I kinda like it when YOU beat me up. It's kinda…I dunno, fun.." I said, with a small smile on my face. The thing that doesn't make sense here, is wasn't she like…hurt, I was supposed to be taking care of her! "Uhh… Benson…. Can I tell you something?" "SAM! YOU CANT DO THIS! YOU ARE HURT! I TOTALLY FORGOT! IM SO SORRY!" I said interrupting her. "Oh, yeah.. I'm okay, my head just kind of still hurts, like a headache." She said, messaging her neck. "Lay down, I'll do that." I said, as she obeyed and laid down on the couch. "Freddie?" She said, and I responded, smiling that she had said my real name. "Yes?" "Thank you, so much. For doing this." She said, breathlessly as I gingerly massaged her head, around the bandage. "Sam, I forgot to ask, but, when did you hit your head all those times, that hard?" Before I knew it she turned pale and her eyes closed. A stray tear fell from her beautiful eyes. She was crying. My heart was jumping out of my chest in sadness and pity. I quickly took her hand and squeezed it in the most comforting way as possible. "Mmy… Mmom." She stuttered. "Sam, what did your mom do? I need to know. You don't have to hurt anymore. " She….she…..her boyfriends….she was drunk…it…it…." Was all I could make out. "Oh, Sam… she abused you…. didn't she?" I asked softly. She softly nodded her head, and took a deep breath. She told me everything. I almost felt a tear coming to my eye, from both anger, and sadness from what she had to go through. I hugged her tight, and from the way we were, I never wanted to let her go. "You, can't tell anyone, okay? She doesn't do any of that anymore, and she is going to therapy, and doesn't drink near as much, but I'm still left with the awful scars, and memories." She said, almost pleading. " I wont breathe a word." I said, telling the truth. "Thanks," she said, she looked relieved and just laid back down on the couch softly closing her eyes. "Benson?" "Yes?" "I'm still going to beat you up," she said, snickering. "I'll let you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm going to take the advice that some of you gave to me, to make it a better story. So thanks for reviewing, and telling me what you think. **

**KEEP REVIEWING! (:**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING):**

(SAM'S POV)

So it's been a few weeks since the whole fainting thing…yadda yadda.. and I feel a lot better. I just have to stop hitting my head, geez. Me and Fredward have gotten a lot closer in friendship the week he took care of me, and I swear he hasn't fought back AT ALL to any of my playful insults. It's actually getting pretty annoying. I'm actually worried, he knows I don't mean my insults anymore (even thought they're fun) because of you know…my insanity tward him….stupid Freddie. ANYWAYSS, I told him everything about my mother and the awful things she did, and surprisingly, I don't regret telling. I really hope I wont have to regret it…. It really lifted a burden off of my shoulders, and I even cried in front of HIM. I NEVER cry. NEVER. I mean, it's just not the Sam Puckett way. He's been staring at me a lot lately, and its kinda been freakin me out. He just sits there STARING me down. The really scary thing, is that I find myself doing the same to him. I just get lost in the maze that makes up his eyes. I'm just sitting here in Carly's apartment crème soda in hand, staring at the bottle bot, which has all of the sudden become so interesting, because of… _him. _I was shaken out of my thoughts by non other than the door swinging open. Spencer comes in with various grocery items, that a normal person would not buy, and sets them all down onto the kitchen counter.

"AHHHHHHAALLALALALL!" he shrieks.

"Hey." I say lamely.

"SAM! Whooo… it's just you, you nearly made me faint." He spoke, with his hand over his chest.

"Sorry Spence, but why the heck did I scare you so bad, I wasn't even moving." I say with a laugh.

"I….just…..uhhh…. I don't know! I'm just jumpy! Why are you here, anyways? Carly isn't even home." He says with a puzzled look.

"I dunno, I just don't really have any other place to sit, and think, and you know, NOT pay for food. " I say truthfully. Carlys place WAS the only quiet place I had.

"Ahh. I see. Anything, been bothering you?"

"Nothing." Lies.

"Teekle teekle teekle!" He says wiggling his finger in my face.

"Fine." I say, rolling my eyes. What's the worse he could do?

"Well, Spencer, here goes nothing. Have you ever liked someone so much, maybe even loved, but knew you weren't supposed to, and you couldn't help it, and you just wanted them to feel the same, even though you know they never will, because it would be crazy, and wh-"

"Freddie?" he interrupts catching me off guard.

"What..NO! That DORK!...Are you ummm…Insane?..umm I-" I manage to splutter out, before he interrupts again.

"Sam, cool your chizz. I've known for a long time." He says with a smug look. "Do want my advice or not?"

"Uhuhmm.. whaa.. I..wait..what?" I cant believe he knew! How did he know!

"Kiddo, it's pretty clique sounding, but it's true, especially with you and Freddie. Opposites Attract. I don't know what he has done to make you realize your feelings, but all I can say, is, life is short, go for it. Show him. Tell him. Trust him. If he doesn't return feelings, its not meant. That's how you know. Take the risk, trust me, it'll be worth it." He says with a smile.

I just sat there with my mouth open. I wanted to shout WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SPENCER! I closed my mouth, my eyes, and swallowed. He was right. About everything. Suddenly, Spencer walks over to me and pulls me into a gentle hug. He releases me and I look at him, with a small smile.

"Thanks Spence." I say, as I walk to grab my coat.

"Ooohhh.. where ya going?" He asks in a loopy tone.

I just glared at him.

"OK OKayyy.. I get it! NOW GoooOOOOoo!" he says enthusiasticly.

Right as I step out, I take a deep breath, still not fathoming what I'm about to do. The most un-Sam Puckett thing in the world besides crying. As I step into the elevator for my ride 8 floors down, I hear a song. (Perfect-Jon McClaughlin)

_I used to stare up into the sky,  
>And fill the space around with my whys<br>But now I've got it all figured out,  
>And I'm embarrassed that it took me till now,<em>

_The simple answers in his replies.  
>Unlock the universe with his eyes,<br>He rips apart my world with his moves,  
>Oh while stealing all the light in the room.<em>

_And I found someone to walk me through this life.  
>The brightest sun has opened up my eyes.<br>Tonight I need exactly who he is.  
>We're going to be perfect.<em>

Only three words are going through my head now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo. Hope you guys are doing well! I have gotten some encouraging comments, so I definitely will continue! Thank you to my faithful readers! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating!**

**Don't own anything):**

(Sam's POV)

So here I am. Way in over my head. Ready to put it all on the line. Spencer really surprised me back there, but I couldn't thank him enough. He made me realize….everything. Who knew? So here I am, walking down the streets of Seattle, on an overcast night, Just thinking of the right thing to say. I feel so…helpless, when it comes to Freddie, and I hate it. Yet, at the same time I kinda like it. That's how I know what I feel for him is true. From the electric shock I felt, and ignored when he had kissed me on the fire escape. The bubbling inside of my stomach when our shoulders brush. The anger that rushed through my body when he flirted, or showed ANY affection twards Carly. I chuckled to myself at the thoughts in my head. Heck, a year ago, I would have given myself a texas wedgie if I thought about Freddie at all, other than some sort of awful insult about his mother. Just then, a droplet of water on my nose startles me out of my thoughts. Crap. Rain. No jacket. I sprint as fast as I can twards the Bushwell Plaza a block away, still deep in thought, not even looking where I was going, when BANGGG. "Ommphh!"

"HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING YOU NUBBY LITTLE-"

"Sam?" he says getting up, quickly, and offering me his hand.

The familiar voice rung through my ears.

"Uhh, ohh. It's you." I say, brushing myself off, swatting his hand away.

"You okay? Sorry about that little episode, I was on the phone with my mom, and I was pretty mad, because she discovered my liquid soap stash, and is going to donate it to good will."

"That's okay Gib, just watch where you're going next time, or you won't get off so lucky again." I say popping my jacket, to put the hood over my head, shielding my blonde curls from the world.

"Stupid homeless lumps….stealing my soap …" Gibby mutters to himself.

"Well ooookayy. I'm going to get back to running, and thinkin. See yah later Gibwad." I say harshly.

Gibby rolls his eyes and mutters something about me manipulating his name. "OH!" he exclaims, suddenly.

"What!" I say impatiently.

"Freddie was up there pacing in front of his apartment, and was saying something to himself about….you. I was like WHAHAAA? Anyways, I think you should go talk to him or something. I don't know." He said timidly, but very Gibbyish.

"Uhmm.. whatever. See yah, Gibs. Now, BYE." I say pushing him along.

"Okay okay, Gibayy out!" he said stupidly, as I rolled my eyes.

I run into the Bushwell Plaza, only to be yelled at by non other than Lewbert, and his wart.

"NO BREATHING IN MY LOBBY! BUBLASHYSJAHISG! He shreiks.

"NYAHHHHHHHHH!" I fight back, laughing.

I step into the elevator ready for my ride up, and close my eyes. In the elevator I quietly sing the song I had hear in there earlier,

"_The brightest sun, has opened up my eyes. Tonight I need, exactly who he is, were going to be,_

_Perfect." _

After I hear the elevator ding, something in me clicks.

I sprint out of the elevator with my eyes closed, and smiling. I was shaken out of my thoughts with an electrical spark going throughout my body as I fell. Gee, I wonder who ran into me?

"Sa-eddie" We say our names at the same time, and my breathing stops as he gives me a serious look, scrunching his eyes together.

"I have something to tell you." We say at the same time.

I lightly slap him grinning, and he does the same to me, except he keeps his hand on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I had to leave you guys hanging! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

(Freddie's POV)

Here I am. Freddie Benson. Putting it all on the line. My hand on her face, my heart beating ridiculously fast. Me, staring into her royal blue diamond eyes.

"You first." I somehow choke out, as I slide my hand off her face. She looks at me, as if she wanted my hand to stay there forever.

"I dunno."

"Here's a good idea, we say what we have to say at the same time?"

"Cool with me, I guess." She says shrugging. We both take a deep breath and say,

"Saeddie" I stifle a chuckle.

All of the sudden, CLICK.

"Sam, I love you. I'm embarrassed it has taken me this long to realize it, and I know you don't feel the same, so don't force yourself to, okay? You just needed to know, and I know I'll never get over you, but don't feel bad, I'm cool with living with that constant pain, and-"

"YOU STUPID NUB!" She shouts.

"I'm sorry, Sam its how I feel!"

"NO FREDDIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET **ME** SAY THAT TO **YOU**? WHERE DO YOU GET OFF STEALING **MY** MOMENT AND-"

I couldn't take it. I had to kiss her. I had suffered way to long, and now that I knew our feelings were mutual, I attacked. She responded by hugging my back with all of her force, to deepen the kiss. I slammed her against the wall, and kissed her even deeper. She giggled at my insistence. After the moments of bliss we were sharing, we were forced to break apart, gasping for air.

"I'm still mad at you," She said with a smirk. Damn, that smirk got to me…

"Mad enough to give **this** up?" I stated giving her another passionate kiss.

"I love you." She said grinning ear to ear.

"I love you so much too, Sam," I said, not regretting, or lying at all.

"Isn't it nutty that we decided to tell each other the same thing, at the same time?" She said turning her head to the side, not minding at all that I was still pinning her to the wall by her arms in the air.

"No, it's not nutty, Sam. Call me a sap, but I think it was fate, no, it was _**meant**_. We are supposed to be here **right here, right now**. I **know** we are."

"Can't argue with that logic," she said with a smile.

I laced my hands around the small of her back, and she kissed me, like a king. This feels…so….right. That's all I can say…. It felt… perfect. We were all that we needed. Fire to Ice. Night and Day. Sweet and Sour. I never wanted to let go. Stupid lungs. We broke slowly apart, me **still** holding her up, not the least bit of weakness in my arms…no no…. I was inside of an adrenalene rush. A Sam Rush. The best kind of rush there was, in my opinion. She didn't seem to mind at all.

"Are you going to put me down? Because I don't want you to." She said smiling.

"Nope. I'm going to carry you wherever we go from here, my princess." I said smirking, at the name of the princess. She just giggled as I unpinned her from the wall, and carried her, into Carly's apartment.

(SAM'S POV)

Looks like that song was right. We **are** perfect. The brightest sun **has** opened up my eyes. This is so cheesy, but I love it. He is such a sap, but that makes him sweet. The explosion that filled my head when he kissed me, the electric shock to his hand on my face. I can't take my eyes off his sparkling brown orbs. He can't take his lips off my neck. As we walk into Carly's apartment, we are oblivious to anything other than us. We hear a gasp, and something that sounded like 'I KNEW IT!' But we both ignored it and just, keep gazing at each other. I love a nub.

(Freddie's POV)

I love a demon._  
><em>


End file.
